Captive
by Toshiro Captain Hitsugaya
Summary: The espada failed Aizen and are now test subject for squad 12. The captain of the squad is determined to cause them as much pain as he can until he kills them and puts the in test jars. The only problem is the espada will not take this laying down. AU. Will NOT include Zommari, or Yammy. Rating may go up as the experiments get worse. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a trial chapter no review no update simple as that really. If people like it then I will quite willingly continue but if not it will not be continued.

* * *

The espada woke up almost the same time as one another. Groaning each of them rubbing their hollow masks.  
" My head hurt, Lord Aizen, you said if I followed you I would not feel anymore pain." Aaroniero's bottom head cried.

" If you don't shut the fuck up your going to be in even more pain." Nnoitora shouted at him. Aaroniero instantly shut up.

" Where the hell are we!?" Grimmjow shouted, after noticing all of them had collars on. Starrk was trying his hardest to pull it of.

" Nel scared." Nel said quietly.

" Who brought the annoying brat." Grimmjow, Luppi and Nnoitora all screamed.

" I've got this." Grimmjow said, going to grab his sword only to find it wasn't there." Where the fuck is my sword?!" Grimmjow screamed, on the top of his voice. Szayel pointed across the room. They would've just gone and picked them up but there were bars and glass stopping them from doing so. The room, or more correctly cage, they were locked in was dimly lit. There was blood staining the walls and the floor was reasonably wet, giving it the feel that it had just been washed out. Realisation forced its way on to Szayel's face as he realised where they were.

" What is it Szayel?" Halibel asked him concerned for the weaker arrancar.

" I think I know where we are. The captain I was up against, he said something about when the soul reapers wipe the floor with us, which of corse I didn't believe he could beet someone as great as me. We would become his new test subjects. I have a really bad feeling that's where we are. It would explain the collars blocking out spiritual pressure and why the bars can not be broken. The swords across the room, it's to taunt us. The floors wet because it has just been cleaned and disinfected. The blood on the walls, test subject gone wrong staining the walls a crimson red." Szayel ranted. Suddenly the door opened.

" My, my that didn't take you as long as I suspected. You really are interesting. How was you able to figure it out so quickly? Hmm maybe I should cut into your head and figure it out."Mayuri Kurotsuchi said. Everyone paled. Nnoitora shoved Szayel to behind everyone.

" You wont touch the Octava espada. I don't like him at all, I hate him actually but I wont let you cut into his head." He snapped.

" My my, I were told you'd be troublesome, well should I just start with the child." The captain said pointing to Nel. Halibel picked the child up. She glared at the man." Or maybe the emo, or the cat, Or maybe even the tall one. Who cares your all going to be beyond recognition once I've finished with you all." He quickly left the room. Suddenly gas-filled the small confined space the Espada was in, knocking them all out cold. " Nemu, go get the lazy one." Kurotsuchi snapped.

" Yes, captain." Nemu said, quickly going in a retrieving the requested espada. Starrk was quickly strapped down to the table in the same room as the caged espada. They waited for the espadas to wake up before starting the experiments. As Starrk struggled against the restrains, Halibel looked away, Grimmjow paled and passed out, Ulquiorra did nothing, Nnoitora put his hands over his eyes, Illfort, Apache, Mila-rose and Sun-sun also looked away, Tesla passed out like Grimmjow. Szayel just looked forwards, mouth slightly open in shock.

" Ah don't watch you fucking freak." Nnoitora shouted. Szayel wasn't watching, he was to lost in thought to even notice Starrk was missing.

" Nemu pass me the phenol, I want to see how burn repellent espadas skin is." The captain ordered his lieutenant. She quickly got the Phenol and handed it to her captain. Kurotsuchi applied a large amount on Starrk's chest. Starrk could feel it burning his skin, melting his flesh. He screamed in agony when the captain put more on to his already burnt flesh. The scream snapped Szayel out of his trans. Szayel didn't look away but simply kept giving the captain dirty looks.

" Nemu do go close the curtain. I can do with out the dirty looks the pink one is giving me." Nemu quickly closed the curtain and what did you know it also blocked out most of the sound. The espada knew they was going to have to accept fait and try to be strong. Starrk cried in agony again even louder this time.

" We are screwed, very screwed." Szayel said before Starrk was thrown back into the cage with the rest of the espada.


	2. Chapter 2

As the experiments continued the squad 12 captain found out that not all the espada's had weak skin. He found out that you couldn't cut, burn or damage the 5th espada's skin. The captain also found out what made them happy, which made them more laid back and relaxed during experiments, like Let 1st sleep, let Lillynette play with Yachiru, Let the 3rd swim in a pool preferably with sharks or the next best thing Rangiku. To make the 5th happy allow him to cut up a few soul reapers, the 8th let him play around in the lab for a while, 6th either let him cut up soul reapers or give him a ball of yarn to play with. Then they was the 2nd and 4th, there was know pleasing them. The octava espada and the fifth espada were the complicated ones. Szayel wouldn't relax unless he was playing with chemicals, Nnoitora was only ever truly happy when he was cutting people up which made life difficult. Mayuri was watching the octava espada playing around in his lab, mixing chemicals, watching the reaction, occasionally blowing things up.

" He looks happy don't you think?" Nemu asked her captain.

" Yes it makes me wonder whether I should be cutting them up." Mayuri said, pointing to the brand new stiches on Szayel's arm. " But there again what would I do with them over wise."

" You could make them part of the squad." Nemu suggested timidly.

" I could but what would I get out of that."

" A scientist who can actually do something correctly, a few people who can protect the squad."

" Ah true, oh well time to go get him for his next experiment he's been in that lab for an hour longer than he should have been." The captain said standing up and leaving.

" Poor espada, you know the way out so why don't you leave?" Nemu said to her self watching Szayel truly happy playing in the lab. " Could it be you actually care for your friends, if so that means you are more human than espada."

" NEMU, come on." Her captain shouted.

They made the quick trip down the hall. Szayel sensed them coming before they got there and quickly put everything away. He stood by the door waiting for them to come get him. He knew the less complicated he was the more the captain would do to reduce the pain of the experiments. Szayel wasn't afraid of the captain, no he was afraid of the pain. He'd never been good with pain, never did like it, never would like it. When he could hear them talking the fear started. He was shaking slightly but that was okay, he wouldn't fight back because the more he did the more pain was inflicted on him. They walked into the room to find Szayel in his normal spot waiting for them.

" Come on espada." The captain snapped walking out. Szayel followed him Nemu walking behind Szayel to make sure he didn't go for a runner.

"Today, we'll be in this room and we'll be seeing how much pain you can actually take before crying or passing out which ever come first." Kurotsuchi said. He quickly grabbed a collar and put it around Szayel's neck. Szayel pulled away from him, he walked backwards until his back hit the wall. he was shaking badly now.

" Don't worry I'm only going to cut open a few body parts and crush a few bones, inject some chemicals on you and maybe burn your skin, depending on how far we get. Szayel backed up into a corner." Ah come on don't be complicated, you know I'll use force if needed and I wont give you the freedom you have now. Szayel slowly moved closer towards the captain. Luckily for Szayel the captain knew not to try to grab Szayel when he was on the edge of freaking out. " Go sit on the table or do I have to strap you down." Szayel went and sat on the table. Nemu noticed Szayel's pupils were wide, his expression showed his fear. Kurotsuchi came over with a knife. Szayel closed his eyes as the knife was pressed into his forearm. Szayel didn't move as the knife cut down his arm. Mayuri cut down the same line slower and harder. Szayel yelped and tried to move away but the grip Nemu had on him from behind and the captain had on his arm stopped him from doing so.

" Captain are you sure this is a good idea." Nemu asked, she had grown to care about the pink haired espada due to talking to him whilst sorting out the wounds from her captain.

" He'll be fine I wont kill him today. Just don't get to attached to him because I will have to kill them all after a while. Keep a good grip on him because I'm going to break his arm." The captain said going over to the table and grabbing a hammer. Szayel tried to move away again. He shut his eyes and waited for the first hit to come. Mayuri saw he wasn't looking but didn't really care, he brought the hammer down on Szayel's arm. He had to do this ten time before it broke but when his arm did break even the other espada's five corridors away heard him scream. Szayel passed out not to long after that. " AH once he's woken up take him back to his friends, make sure his arm is fixed, and that he doesn't get an infection from it and no healing Kido I want to know how long it take for his arm to get better on its own." Mayuri said.

Nemu looked at Szayel's arm, it was splintered, some of the bone had broken the skin. Nemu worked quickly trying to fix his arm before Szayel woke up. She did the best she could with it, but her captain would either have to do it or take him to squad four, he needed five mental bars to keep the bone straight as it healed. She wrapped a bandage tightly around it, it was pointless putting a pot or cast on it because he'd need it checking everyday until it was fully healed. Once Szayel woke up she returned him to his friends, he was still drowsy and Nemu explained that he had passed out a little while ago. Something in Nnoitora and Halibel snapped seeing their friend so breakable so weak. Nel was crying again and crawled over to Szayel. Nnoitora looked at Nemu his face one of discussed, Halibel felt sorry for Szayel she really did.

" We need to find away out and soon." Nnoitora said wording everyone's thoughts.

* * *

A/N well I planed this to be about 10 chapters long before they either die or escape. Please let me know what you think and it you want any specific experiments done on any specific characters. The characters are  
Starrk  
The old man  
Halibel  
Ulquiorra  
Nnoitora  
Grimmjow  
Szayel  
Aaroniero  
Apache  
Sun-sun  
Mila-Rose  
Telsa  
Illfort  
and that's about it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I will go re check it sunday as I'm busy for the rest of the week and really wanted to get this up for you all.

Grimmjow half yawned half growled. He tried to stretch his muscles without waking the others. He did really well until he caught Szayel right arm or more correctly broken arm. Szayel shot up, eyes wide and full of tears.  
" Shit, sorry. Just don't wake Nnoitora up or Starrk or Lilynette or Halibel." Grimmjow said panicked knowing all of them would kick his ass. Szayel said nothing. Grimmjow couldn't tell if he was in too much pain to answer or if he just had nothing to say. Nnoitora was mumbling about someone in his sleep. Grimmjow and Szayel looked at each other and almost burst into laughter. " What do you think will happen to which one today?"

" I have know idea, I'm just hoping its' not me again. I'll seriously feel for you if it's you, Halibel or Ulquiorra." Szayel said. Grimmjow noticed Szayel wasn't as full of himself anymore, he was still self centered but he didn't act like everyone was a pile of shit.

" Hmmm maybe it'll be Ulquiorra it's been a while since he went out." Grimmjow wondered out loud.

" Well if you think like that, it could be you, Nnoitora or Halibel as well." Szayel pointed out. " You haven't noticed have you, they said they wouldn't kill us but it didn't stop them killing the fractions." Szayel said sadly, most of them had noticed the difference since Sun-Sun was no longer here. They had also killed Grimmjow's fraccion the first day here.

" Ah, no don't touch me. No there oh god that hurts stop stabbing me. Aizen make him stop." Aaroniero cried. Szayel and Grimmjow burst into laughter. This woke Lilynette who also started laughing. Soon everyone but Starrk was up and laughing at Aaroniero. Szayel wondered if that just what the espada needed a reason to laugh. If they laughed and had joy they had something to fight for, if they had something to fight for they would fight until death. When finally the laughter died down Aaroniero woke up causing everyone to laugh again.

"All of you shut up and go back to sleep." Starrk growled.

" Oh your just angry cause your covered in cuts. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and join the world." Nnoitora snapped kicking the lazy espada. This act alone send waves of pain to Nnoitora's chest. He bent over grabbing his chest. His breathing was labored. Szayel was up in a minuet and made Nnoitora sit down.

" Nnoitora your going to have to tell me where it hurts and how, okay?" Szayel said quickly.

" The..." Nnoitora held his breath like it was painful to breathe." left side... of my chest." he finally gasped out. Szayel knew what it was.

" Cheating bastard." Szayel muttered under his breath. " He's injected fluids into your left lung. You just need to side down and not move until he takes them out. Okay I know you hate not moving but it's you best bet. I don't know what chemical it is so it could be eroding the inside of your lungs and if that's the case blood will get in and it'll downed you."

" How'd you know that?" Halibel asked.

" How do you think he died, to become a hollow he had to die one way or another. He drowned on his own blood after a chemical explosion and he refused to leave. The chemicals got into his lungs and basically attacked his lungs from the inside. By the time the doctors got to him there was already small wholes in his lungs. He drowned in his own blood." Illfort explained. Szayel just looked at the floor.

With the soul reapers.

The head captain had called a meeting. It was something to do with the captain of squad four.

" Silence. The captain of squad four has arrived." The head captain commanded.

" Hello, I am here to say that I would like you all to come for check ups and to see if you're a kidney match for the lieutenant of squad one. The only five people excused from this will be Captains Ukitake, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki and head captain." The captain said.

" I hope my sister will not have to go through this, after all she is a nobel member as well. My lieutenant is going on an important mission tomorrow to the world of the living and simply can not be here." Byakuya said shortly.

" Um.. I don't think any of you will have to go for it. I have an espada who can be the donator. I will how ever need to try this on an espada before I give you his kidney. I was planing this experiment for a while now I have reason to." Mayuri said. The others captains sighed in relief." How long until he needs it?"

" One month."

" Ah that's long enough. I'll get back to you."

" You are all dismised."The head captain said.

" Nemu, bring me the fifth espadas fraccion." The twelfth captain shouted at his subordinate. " And have him strapped to the table for when I get there."

The espada looked up as the door opened. There was one thing running through everyone's minds at this point in time who was going to be chosen. The girl opened the cage to the espada. If ay of them had the energy to fight back now they would have, they couldn't though. Szayel's arm was broken, Starrk was asleep, Nnoitora couldn't breath, Ulquiorra hadn't slept in a month, Grimmjow seemed to be in pain when he moved his neck to fast, Halibel had looked after Nel. She quickly looked over them before opening the bars and grabbing Telsa. Nnoitora tried to stand but Szayel forced him back down.

" Move you fucking freak I have to help him." Nnoitora shouted at Szayel. Szayel kept his hand on Nnoitora's chest,to stop him moving, his face blank. " Let me go." Nnoitora shouted again. By this time Nemu had already left with Telsa. Angry Nnoitora shoved Szayel away from him. Szayel screamed in pain as he was forced to move his broken arm to stop himself from falling. Halibel quickly place Nel on Grimmjow's lap and went over to Szayel. Szayel was breathing heavily obviously trying not to cry.

" Szayel look at me." Halibel said to him he looked up at her pain written all over him face. Not knowing what to do with such a usually creepily unemotional man she pulled him into a hug. Nel crawled away from Grimmjow and sat on Szayel instead.

" Why is pink crying, did he get hurt?" She asked Szayel softly. Szayel smiled softly at the girl.

" Oi Szayel, I'm sor-" Nnoitora was cut of by Szayel.

" I don't care. No damage done and don't even say sorry." Two hours went by before Telsa was thrown back in with them. Szayel was over by him in seconds giving him a check over. " There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him, other than that huge cut on his side." Szayel said. " I think I know what they've done to him." Szayel sighed, " Just don't let him lay on his right side and he'll be fine." He said forcing himself to stand up. Nnoitora saw the effort it had taken Szayel to stand back up. Something was wrong and he knew it.

A month later.

" Nemu bring me number four. The test went according a plan, I need to get the kidney over to squad four so I need to remove it." Mayuri told Nemu. She quickly stood up and went to get the poor unfortunate espada. Once Mayuri was in the room Nemu worked up enough courage to ask the question she'd been wanting to ask for a while.

" Um, master Mayuri?"

"What is it Nemu?" Mayuri snapped.

" I was wondering if when you get ready to kill the espada if we could keep one or two of them alive?"

" Now why would I do that Nemu?"

"I'm sorry master but I've grown attached to one of them."

" No, I can't bare to see you at this minuet in time go take the espada out, I don't care what. I'll send a hell butterfly if I need you but it's just going to be a simple removing his kidney and injecting poisson into his liver and see what that does." Nemu nodded timidly and left. She decided since the espada would be gone in three or four days to take two of them out to see the soul society. Well she had actually heard them talking about escaping. Nemu had deleted it from the security camera and didn't tell her captain. She walked into the espadas room and saw them all move further back in the cage. She simply picked up two of the modified dogs collars and walked towards the cage.

" The pink one and tall one, come here please." She said hoping they would cooperate. Szayel walked forwards and Nnoitora followed close behind. Szayel bent down so the collar could be clipped around his neck without too much trouble. Nnoitora did the same. They knew better than to act out of line, this collar not only capped their spiritual persure it shocked them if they was acting out. They had found this out the hard way. She closed the door and picked up the leads clipped to the colors and walked out. She was going to show them around the soul society and tell them the best and less crowed routes to take to escape. Well not directly anyway just give them a shove in the correct direction.

A/N Long over due and not very good, Oh well watch can you do. Oh my only three chapters left. Ulquiorra's is more after effect than it is experiment that's why I didn't go into great detail about it.


	4. URGENT

SOPA is back. Help stop it by signing this petition.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

If you don't know what SOPA is it is

stop online priacy acts. Which means all FANart, FANfictions and FAN made videos will be deleted, there for no more FANart or Fanfictions for anyone, so please sign the petition.


End file.
